Sonic Tales: A Mighty Valentine
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Vector and the gang forcibly set Mighty on a romantic date with Honey the Cat for Valentine's Day, for Mighty to win her heart. Now Team Chaotix have to help Mighty survive Valentine's Day with Honey and from her overprotective brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, who doesn't approve of Honey dating anyone. The twenty-third entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day over the Team Chaotix HQ like any other day, for there was nothing special go on at the moment. Everybody was in the living room of the headquarters were doing nothing but their daily business. The leader of the detective group, Vector the Crocodile, was crying out tears and blowing his nose on some tissue as he sadly watch an episode of his favorite romance show; "The Undefining Love."

Espio, a purple chameleon with ninja skills and hacking skills was having a hard time meditating due to his boss' cries over a romance show that he found stupid and was upset by all the used tissue on the floor in a mess caused by the crocodile. Charmy the Bee, the youngest member of the team, was playing with his Dr. Bees action figure in the same room of his team members, just having the time of his life with his toys.

Ray the Flying Squirrel, the newest and latest member of Team Chaotix and one of Sonic's childhood friends was jamming to some music that he was listening through his large headphone set, dancing to the beat of the music that he was enjoying so very much.

There was one member that was missing from the gang and it was another one of Sonic's friends from his childhood and his name is Mighty the Armadillo, leaving the gang a little while ago to head to the store to look for some DVD copies of his favorite tv show, so he can marathon it all night.

"We'll be back with more of The Undefining Love, right after these commercials." Said the tv voice man, as the show went to commercials and Vector blowing big on a tissue with his nose.

"Oh George, just tell Debi how you really feel about her. Don't let her brother get in the way of your relationship. I'm sure Debi's brother will accept you for dating his dear sister, after all he's your childhood friend. I'm sure he'll understand." Vector cried, talking to the tv and wipe the tears off his eyes with more tissues.

Espio rolled his eyes at the crocodile, "Why is he the boss?" Espio said to himself, nodding in shame.

"Yeah, why is he?" Charmy said, stopping his moment of playing to answer the chameleon. Ray took notice of the time and took off his headphones from his ears.

"Hey guys, Mighty has been out longer than he usually is. He should be back around this time when he goes to the video store." Ray looking at the clock.

"Ray is right. Mighty always comes around this time." Espio agreed with the gold colored squirrel.

"I hope he's okay. We don't want to lose him again like what happen to him and Ray long ago." Charmy said, flying to the window to see any sight of his armadillo friend, concern for him.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure he's running late is all." Vector trying to calm down his gang.

"Your right Vector, we shouldn't worry about Mighty too much. He's has that super strength of his after all." Ray said, as everyone went back to their business. Charmy then caught a glimpse of something from the window.

"GUYS!" Charmy shouted, gaining everybody's attention.

"What Charmy? What is it?" Espio asked.

"I think I know why Mighty is running late." Charmy said, looking outside their headquarters' window, "Come look for yourself! He's not alone it seems."

Everyone gather up to the window and were shocked from what they saw, "No….way." Vector said slowly.

What they saw was their friend Mighty walking towards the headquarter with a happy smile on his face, but he wasn't alone however.

The gang were shocked to see Honey the Cat, a friend of Sonic, who Sonic has form a brother and sister relationship with her over the course of their friendship since they met and has pretty much adopted Honey as his dear sister in his life. The yellow cat was walking and talking beside the armadillo with a smile on her face.

The two seem to be having a chat, both smiling and laughing at the same time. The two stopped walking as they arrive in front of the headquarters as Mighty's friends were trying to listen carefully from the yellow cat and armadillo were saying by pressing their ears near the window.

"And that's why my name is Honey." The yellow cat said, explaining how she got her name to Mighty.

"Wow cool, now I know. I was always curious about your name when I first met you in Blaze's dimension." Mighty said.

"No problem, glad you know." Honey gave a soft smile to the armadillo. Mighty took a glance of the headquarter in front of him.

"Well it looks like this is where we part ways." Mighty said, looking at the cat.

"It seems so, I'm heading over to my brother Sonic's house for our hang out gig." Honey said, informing the armadillo.

"And that is?" Mighty curious.

"It's an event me, Sonic, Tiara, Tails, and sometimes Knuckles do together every Sunday. We call it Smack Down Sundays, where we play against each other in video games and see who comes out on top and gets to brag afterwards." Honey said, smiling at the thought.

"That's sounds cool and fun." Mighty liking the idea of the gig.

"Yeah it is, you should join us Mighty. I would love it if you could. It would be pretty hype!" Honey said, excitedly.

"Thanks for the invite Honey, but I'm gonna be a little busy watching these DVD copies of my favorite show. The sooner I finish watching these the better. Maybe some other Sunday okay." Mighty said.

"Oh okay," Honey rolled her eyes with a smile, "have fun watching your show." Honey giving a thumbs up to Mighty."It was nice talking to you Mighty. We should hangout again soon. It's cool hanging out with you."

"Yeah it was fun talking to you too Honey. I'll be looking forward to the next hang out with our friends. It will be fun. Give Sonic a hello from me would you?" Mighty said.

"Sure will!" Honey cheerfully said, walking up to the armadillo and gave him a quick goodbye hug. Honey let go and wave goodbye to the armadillo as she headed over to Sonic's house.

"Bye Mighty!" Honey shouted, as she left the armadillo and left with a beaming smiling on her face.

"See ya around Honey!" Mighty said, waving back and watched the cat leave.

Mighty then looked at his DVD copies and smiled, "Alright, time for me to watch these bad boys. I've been looking for these since me and Ray came back home from Blaze's dimension." Mighty said to his DVDs as he began to walk towards the door of the headquarter and open it.

"Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I'm a little late than usual. There was a slight delay and-" The moment Mighty turned his back after closing the door, he was greeted by some smug faces that he was receiving from his friends the moment he enter the building, even Espio was giving the armadillo his own smug face. (Something he hardly ever does I mind you.)

"Mmmm...guys. Why are you looking at me with those faces? It's making me feel so very uncomfortable right now." Mighty said, looking at his friends.

"You know why, Loverboy." Ray teased his brother.

"Loverboy?" Mighty confused, as he tilted his head by the name.

Vector walked towards Mighty and pat his back, "So, you and Honey huh?" Vector said, giving a teasing pat to Mighty.

"What about me and Honey?" Mighty confused.

"Oh Mighty don't play dumb with us. We know what's going on." Vector teased, as he and the gang laughed at the armadillo.

"Yeah Loverboy! Don't play dumb with us." Charmy also teased.

"What are you guys talking about?! I'm so confused here?! Am I being punk or what?!" Mighty shouted in anger, not knowing what's going on.

"Oh Mighty, you sly dog you. Don't deny the fact you were on a small date with Honey the Cat just now." Vector nudging Mighty's shoulder, giving him a sly wink. Mighty did nothing but blinked his eyes, after hearing Vector.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mighty asked.

"Mighty, you've been secretly dating Honey haven't you? That would explain why you have been going to the store a lot lately." Espio said.

The armadillo back away a bit from his friends, "Wait? You guys think I'm dating Honey?" Mighty said, as everyone nodded their heads in a yes. Mighty then form a smile and then burst out laughing at his friends.

"Oh that's a good one. What makes you guys think I have a thing for Sonic's sister." Mighty said, continuing to laugh and slapped his knee.

"We just saw you and Honey walking together after your date." Charmy said.

Mighty then got serious, "Look you guys, it wasn't a date. I was just at the store finding these DVD copies and I just happen to bump into Honey, who I recall was looking for something call the "Killer Instinct" soundtrack in the music department of the store." Mighty thinking back earlier today.

"And?" Ray said, wanting to learn more of the event that happen between them.

"And since we know each other because of Sonic. We just talked and hung out a bit before I came here and that's about it. Nothing really special happen." Mighty said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Are you sure? We saw the way she was smiling at you. I wouldn't be surprised if she's thinking about you and your moment together right now." Vector said, giving Mighty a sly smile.

Mighty rolled his eyes at the crocodile, "Yes Vector, I assure you that me and Honey aren't dating or anything. You guys are over exaggerating about this. Now move aside, I have some catching up to do with my favorite tv show." Mighty said, as he started heading to his room.

"But we saw the way she hugged you a moment ago." Ray said, making Mighty annoyed by the question.

"Honey gives goodbye hugs to everybody that's her friend." Mighty answered back.

"But you have hidden feelings for Honey, right?" Charmy asked, really curious as he flew in front of Mighty's face.

The red and black armadillo was getting annoyed by his friends question that had him boiling in anger, "Guys, would you stop asking me these silly questions. Honey is a cool girl and all, but even if she and I were together. She would be too violent for me to handle." Mighty stated.

"For you to handle?" Vector said, with a teasing tone.

Mighty blushed realizing what he just said, "NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Mighty yelled, with his face still blushing madly. Ray and Charmy began to sing and tease their friend.

"Mighty and Honey sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a child in a baby carriage!" Ray and Charmy sang and laughed together at the end.

Mighty's face was completely red as a tomato and was even more angry at his friends.

"ENOUGH!" Mighty yelled, making Ray and Charmy stop laughing.

"Look, I don't have any romantic feelings for Honey. I only like her as a friend and nothing more. End of discussion! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna be in my room watching my DVD copies. I want no distractions!" Mighty said, marching to his room angrily and slammed the door shut.

"Ah young armadillo and cat love. It's so beautiful." Vector said softly, wiping a tear from his eye.

"That poor poor fool. He's so in love with Honey." Vector said, as he nodded his head left and right, looking at Mighty's door room.

"Yeah even more in love than me when it comes to actually honey." Charmy added in, pulling out a jar of actually honey out of nowhere.

"What do you mean Vector?" Espio raised his eye at the crocodile.

"Can't you see it, Espio? Mighty is in denial. He's trying really hard to hide his real feelings for Honey. He just doesn't want to admit it cause he knows we're right about it. You know how much he hates it when we're right about something." Vector said, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know Vector, Mighty seems to be serious about what he said about him and Honey." Espio said, scratching his head. "He's just being stubborn as always." Vector said.

"It's a good thing for Mighty that we here at Team Chaotix like Honey. She even helped us on a case when we went to find that stolen episode." Vector said, thinking back.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Espio agreed.

"Imagine it Espio, Mighty and Honey as a couple and going on cases together. It would be like one of my episodes of "The Undefining Love"." Vector said, happily dreaming about Honey and Mighty as a couple.

"Plus those two look great together! Didn't you see the way they walked and talked with one another. I know true love when I see it, darn it!" Vector passionately said, looking at Ray and Charmy.

"They sure do." Ray said.

"Eeyup. Mighty really likes Honey." Charmy agreed.

"We gotta find a way for those two to admit their feelings for each other." Ray said, thinking of a way to make his armadillo friend happy.

"Then it's settle. Our next big case is getting those two on a date and make them a couple." Vector happily said, as pound his fist to his palm in determination.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this, like something bad is gonna happen. I also no choice but to join in, don't I?" Espio said, face palm himself.

"That's the spirit Espio!" Vector cheered for his chameleon friend.

"But how do we start?" Ray asked. Vector began to think for moment. As the crocodile thought of a plan to set up a date between the yellow cat and armadillo, his eyes caught sight of the calendar of February that made his eyes widen in glee.

"That's it! I found a way to bring those two together!" Vector said, excitedly.

"You do?" Charmy said.

"Yeah, Valentine's day is next week and we can set up a date for them that day. What perfect timing huh?" Vector said to his gang.

"Yeah, talk about the convenience." Ray said, looking at the calendar.

"Also Espio, I'm gonna need your handwriting skills to use." Vector said to the purple chameleon.

"Why?" Espio a bit shocked from the question.

"You'll see why. Now Come on, we got work to do. Operation: Get Mighty and Honey together, get married, and have kids is on!" Vector proudly said.

"What a redundant name for a operation." Espio said, nodding.

"Yeah let's get started. Woooo! I'm gonna go make fanart of them and put it on the internet!" Charmy yelled as he flew away.

"Don't worry Mighty old pal. We're gonna help you admit your feelings for Honey." Ray said, looking at Mighty's room, which was still locked and the sound of Mighty's laughter could be heard as he was enjoying his show.

"Hahahaha Eric threw a rabbit up a tree!? Hahahaha now that's a good one!" Mighty laughed in his room, as Ray left the door to meet up with the rest of the gang.

The next few days later

The armadillo open the door of his room with a happy smile, soda can in his hand, and was happily whistling his way out of his room. The armadillo stopped whistling to take a drink of his soda as he headed to the living room of the headquarters and whistled more when he drank his soda. Mighty walked pass Ray's room, which he had left the door open, and was able to see that paper mache Gene Shalit mask that he hanged on the wall of his room which really creeped the armadillo out.

"Jeez, Ray should really get rid of that thing. It really creeps me out whenever I walk past his room, especially at night when I want to get a glass of water." Mighty said, as he went and closed the door of his squirrel friend's room and continued his way towards the living room to meet up with the others. When the armadillo got to the living room and saw everyone going on with their business as usual.

Mighty smiled at the sight of the normal activities his friends would usually do at a daily basis. "Ah normal, just the way I like it." Mighty said, as he also took a whiff of the air.

"It even smells normal for once." Mighty said, taking a sip of his soda and spoke some more, "Nothing can possibly ruin this happy moment for me. I love this peaceful moment of my life."

The peace loving armadillo then looked at Vector, who was on the phone, talking to someone. "Yes, really now? That's very unlikely of him to do so." Vector chuckling, as he smiled and winked at Mighty. The armadillo was curious on why Vector winked at him and who Vector was talking to on the phone right now.

"What was that about?" Mighty said, blinking his eyes, unaware that Charmy and Ray were secretly laughing behind his back.

Vector turn his attention back to the phone, "Why speak of the armadillo! He's here right now. I'll pass him over to you." The crocodile said, as he turned his head to the armadillo.

"Hey Mighty! You got a call for you." Vector said, holding in his excitement as Mighty walked towards him.

"Who is it?" Mighty asked, tilting his head.

"Find out for yourself. Tee-hee." Vector said, giving Mighty the phone and was trying really hard to hold his reaction and ran behind the couch where the rest of the gang joined as they all watch Mighty answer the phone.

"Quick Ray! Play the song! But not too loudly okay!" Vector commanded the gold squirrel.

"You got it!" Ray said, as he pulled out a stereo and pressed the play button that cause the radio to the play the song "Telephone Line" by a band called "ELO".

"Mmmm...okay" Mighty said, feeling awkward from the stares he was receiving from his friends, but was digging the music they played. Mighty put the phone near his ear and answered the person who was trying to call him.

"Hello, who is this?" Mighty answered the phone.

"Hey Mighty! It's me Honey!"

Mighty's eye widen and felt his heart skipped a beat hearing Honey's voice on the phone and looked at his friend with a mean look.

"Aw look, Mighty is having his first phone chat with his soon to be girlfriend." Charmy teased, as Vector and Ray chuckled, except Espio who rolled his eyes.

Mighty answered back to the yellow cat on the phone, "Oh hey, what's up Honey." he said normally.

"Oh nothing it's just...wait a minute...is that the song "Telephone Line" by "ELO" that I'm hearing from your line of the phone?" Honey asked.

"Ummm...yeah I suppose it is." Mighty giving a mean look to Vector, not really the name of the song to begin with.

"Oh, I love that song! One of the best songs from "ELO" if I do say so myself. I even own one of their albums." Honey said, happily listening to the song from Mighty's phone.

"Anyways, I got your message yesterday and I wanted to call you and say I would love to go out with you alone next Sunday, since I won't be able to hang out with my brother Sonic because he's doing something special with Tiara that day. Not sure why though. I guess they're going on a special date or something that day." Honey said, in a cheerful tone.

The armadillo was confused when he heard about the message that he supposedly gave to Honey and was curious what the message was about. "Message? What Message?" he said, wanting to know.

"You know the letter message that you put in my mailbox yesterday, saying that you want to hang out with me next Sunday. By the way, you have some good handwriting." Honey said.

Mighty then looked over to Espio, knowing he's the one with the good handwriting, "What can I say, my writing is top notch." Espio said, shrugging his shoulder at the armadillo.

"I also love that cute little drawing of us that you put on the letter." Honey said, who in the other phone line was looking at the doodle of them on the letter.

Mighty then looked at Charmy, who also shrugged at the armadillo. "What can I say, my drawing is pretty top notch as well." Charmy said.

"I had a fun time hanging out with you the other day and I'll be looking forward to our hang out together this Sunday. Okay." Honey said, happily as she was cutely twiddling with the cord of her phone playfully.

"O-Okay." Mighty said, unable to believe the words that were coming out of mouth.

"Great! I'll see you this Sunday. Ciao." Honey said.

"Honey wait!" Mighty yelled, stopping the yellow cat from hanging up the phone.

"Yes, Mighty what is it?" Honey asked.

"Could you keep our hangout between you and me only. Please, especially from your brother Sonic." Mighty pleaded.

"Mmmm…..okay, I won't tell him." Honey said, scratching her head, wondering why Mighty doesn't want Sonic know about their hang out together.

"Thanks Honey." Mighty said, as he hang up the phone with a blank face.

Vector stood up in pride when Mighty hanged up the phone, "Yeah we did it!" The crocodile said, as he and the rest of Team Chaotix high five each other.

Mighty stood motionless with his face really scared as if he saw death coming right at him with his scythe. Vector proudly walked up to Mighty with a boosting smile and patted his back.

"So did we do good or what." Vector said, patting Mighty's back.

"Yeah Mighty, now you can admit your feelings for Honey on Valentine's day." Charmy said.

"Mighty is gonna get some special lovin from his earth angel." Ray teased.

The armadillo turned his head towards his friends, still having his scared face on him and nodded his head.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! NOOOOO!" Mighty yelled in fear, pressing his head with his hands.

"We set you up on a date with your earth angel, that's what." Ray said, with a proud smile.

"No! You guys just sentence me to my death! That's what!" Mighty yelled in anger. "Oh come on, I'm sure your date with Honey is going to be fantastic. You're overreacting. Honey is cool." Charmy said.

"It's not Honey that's the problem!" Mighty yelled, running to his room in panic. The gang looked at each other with confused faces as they followed the armadillo to his room. Once they arrived, they saw Mighty taking out a briefcase from his closet, stuffing in his shoes and gloves (Since that's all he wears.) and a rubber chicken for some strange reason in his briefcase.

"Oh man oh man oh man! Where is that emergency food supply! D-Day is coming!" Mighty said, searching his closet. The armadillo then closed his briefcase tightly once he got the supply he needed.

"All done! Now I'm outta here!" Mighty said, putting on a brown felt hat and had airplane tickets to Holoska. Mighty faced his friends before leaving.

"Tell Honey that I couldn't make it for our date because ummm…..I GOT MASSIVE DIARRHEA YO!" Mighty yelled, giving an excuse as he tried to leave the building.

"Oh no you don't! Everyone stop him!" Vector said, as he and the gang ran after Mighty, who was trying to leave. All at once everyone chased the armadillo and combine their strength to pin him down to the ground before he can make a step outside the building.

"Guys! Let me go! I need to get outta of here! I want to live! I'm too young to die! I haven't been to Paris!" Mighty freaking out, trying to break free from his friends' grasp.

"If it's not about Honey that you're scared. Then what?" Espio asked, holding the armadillo's leg down. Mighty looked at his friends with dreaded eyes.

"IT'S SONIC!" Mighty answered in fear, still trying to break free from his friends.

"Sonic? What about Sonic? How is he the problem?" Ray confused by Mighty's answer as he pinned down his left arm and wonder why he would be scared by their blue hedgehog friend.

Mighty stopped struggling and looked at everyone, "Sonic doesn't want anybody going out with his sister Honey!" Mighty said.

"He doesn't?" Espio curious.

"No! Sonic is a over protective brother when it comes to Honey going out with somebody. He loves his sister too much for that to happen and that he would do unspeakable things to the person going out with Honey." Mighty said.

"How do you know that?" Vector asked.

"He once told me a while back when me and him were hanging out." Mighty said, thinking back to a few weeks ago.

Flashback: A few weeks ago

In a big open grass field filled with flowers near Sonic's house, there was Sonic's dear sister, Honey the Cat, training with his spunky manx cat girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski, who were both breathing heavily, sweating, and shot smirks to each other. Both determining to win in this friendly sparring match of theirs.

"Come on Tiara, is that all you got!" Honey teased, putting up her fist.

"Ha! I'm just getting started! Don't get cocky!" Tiara taunted, ready to attack with her gold staff that she was using in their fight.

"Oh Yeah!? Bring it on you manx cat!" Honey said, giving a hard pound on her chest with her fist.

Tiara chuckled at her friend, as the two felines charge towards each other and went all out using their acrobatic and quick feline reflexes to evade and attack against one another.

Watching from afar from the two felines were Sonic, Mighty, and Tails nearby the house of the blue hedgehog. The eight year old fox boy was giving his Tornado it's daily check up, making sure the plane's engine and parts were still functional while listening to old classic Do-wop songs on his earphones.

Sonic and Mighty were leaning on the wall of the house as they both watched the felines go at it against each other. Sonic smiled, seeing his girlfriend and sister have the time of their cat lives as Mighty spoke up to him with something in his mind.

"Hey Sonic? Are you planning to do anything special with Tiara since Valentine's day is coming in a few weeks?" Mighty asked.

"Sure am, we're gonna have a blast together this Valentine's day. I'll make sure that Tiara is gonna be one happy manx cat that day." Said Sonic, looking at his manx cat girlfriend on the field, who looked at him for a second and gave him a quick wink.

"Nice, did you get dinner reservation ready?" Mighty asked.

"One step ahead of you. I got everything planned for us on Valentine's day." Sonic said, with a confidence smile.

"Double the nice." Mighty praised the hedgehog.

Sonic looked over to his little brother, who was still checking the Tornado. "Hey Tails! How's the Tornado so far!" Sonic shouted, gaining his brother's attention.

Tails took one of the earphones off his ear and answered back to his older brother, "Everything is great so far. No problems I have encounter on the Tornado!" Tails said, giving a thumbs up to the hedgehog.

"Thanks for letting me fix the Tornado near your house by the way. I love being around this grassy field." Tails said, looking at the beautiful grassy plains around them on a sunny day, before working back on the Tornado.

"Anytime!" The hedgehog said, happy to see his little brother smile and turn his attention back to his sister and girlfriend.

"So Sonic, which feline are you rooting for in this match?" Mighty asked the hedgehog.

"I don't know actually. I don't know if should root for my sister or my girlfriend. I'm kinda hoping it ends up as a tie to be honest." Sonic said, looking at his armadillo friend from his childhood.

"What about you Mighty, who are you rooting for?" Sonic asked, curious himself.

"I'm actually rooting for Honey." Mighty replied back as smiled at the yellow cat in the far distance.

"Really now? Why Honey" Sonic said, curious on the armadillo's choice.

"Well I'm not one for violence, but I like Honey's fast style of fighting and she can really pack a mean punch with her fist which really puts her in the high grounds against Tiara." Mighty said, smiling at the yellow cat, who was still fighting the manx cat.

"Plus, Honey got some hot looking legs that I seen on a girl and that….." Mighty stopped talking, realizing what he just said and highly regret saying it out loud. He slowly turned his head to Sonic with a angry vein appear on his head, hearing what Mighty said about his sister's legs.

"Were you….checking out my sister? Do you have the hots for her?" Sonic said, holding his anger by clenching his fist tightly. Mighty blushed in embarrassment and in fear.

"No Sonic! I wasn't checking out your sister! I swear!" Mighty panic. Sonic was not convinced as he gave Mighty a cold stare of death and walked towards him slowly, which really frighten the armadillo.

"So all this time when we hang out together is to get closer to my sister and date her huh? " Sonic cracking his fist, ready to beat Mighty to a pulp. Mighty wasn't one to fight back since he doesn't like to fight, especially against a friend.

Mighty waved his hands in front of Sonic, trying to calm him down, "Sonic, buddy please! You got to understand! I don't hang out with you, so I can get closer to Honey! I would never date a friend's sister! I swear!" Mighty pleaded.

The hedgehog stopped walking towards Mighty, but still had that unconvinced face on him. "You swear? You swear that you'll never go out with Honey." Sonic said, in a cold tone.

"Yes! I swear! Cross my armadillo heart!" Mighty said. Sonic put down his fist and smiled.

"Good. That's what I want to hear, but I'll keep my eye on you." Sonic calming down, as Mighty sigh in relief that Sonic was calm down.

 _"Jeez I never realize how much of a protective brother Sonic is, when it comes to Honey dating someone."_ Mighty said in his head.

"Ummm...just out of curiosity. What will happen to the person that's going out with Honey?" Mighty asked, wanting to know and yet doesn't at the same time.

Sonic, without even looking at Mighty and answered back, "I will make them bleed out very blood in their body til they can't bleed anymore and make them breathe until their very…..last…...breath." he said, in a very dead serious tone that send chills down the armadillo's spine.

Mighty swallowed his saliva in fear after hearing Sonic's response. "But luckily that isn't the case, now is it?" Sonic said, now back to his good old happy self and smiled at his friend.

"Heh heh yeah luckily." Mighty said, as the two turned their attentions back to the female cats that are still fighting each other. Honey took a glance at Mighty and gave a quick cute wink to him before turning her attention back to Tiara.

 _"Boy, I hate to be the poor sucker that's going out with Honey."_ Mighty said to himself in his head and laughed.

End of flashback

"Now I'm the poor sucker that's going out with Honey!" Mighty yelled, finishing his story to his friends, who still have him pinned down on the floor.

"Wow, I didn't know Sonic care that much about Honey." Espio said, as everyone let go of Mighty from the floor.

"I guess we should have asked Sonic about how he feels about Honey dating, huh? We dun goofed." Ray laughing at their mistake.

"Seriously, I'm gonna be a dead armadillo when Sonic finds out that I'm out with his sister on Valentine's day!" Mighty said, shaking in fear.

"Oh come on, what's the worst Sonic can really do?" Charmy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He'll do this to me." Mighty said, as he whisper in each of his friends' ears. When they heard what Mighty said to them. Everybody got chills going down their spines and Mighty was still panicking violently and was breathing heavily.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Mighty freaking out, while breathing out heavily in fear. "I gotta get outta here! I gotta get outta here!" Mighty panic uncontrollably.

Ray quickly ran to Mighty, grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking him to calm him down, "Mighty calm down, get ahold of yourself!" Ray shaking Mighty's body violently.

"Ray please, let me handle this." Espio said, as Ray let go Mighty's shoulder, still panicking. "Calm down, get ahold of yourself!" he said, shaking the armadillo and slapped his face.

Vector walked towards the chameleon, "Move aside. I'll take care of this, Espio." Vector said, as Espio let go of Mighty, who was still panicking uncontrollably.

Vector took his turn, "Calm down! Get ahold of yourself!" Vector angrily said, as he too slapped Mighty's face and shook him.

Charmy flew up to his boss, "Vector, you're wanted on the phone." Charmy inform the crocodile. Vector gave one last big slap to Mighty's face, as he left to answer the phone.

Charmy flew up his friend Mighty and took his turn to calm the armadillo, "Everything's gonna be alright!" Charmy shook and slapped Mighty's face.

Behind the young bee was a line of some of Sonic's friends, who all randomly appeared out of nowhere and were in line to help calm down the armadillo with mean and determine looks to do so.

In the line was Knuckles, who had a steel baseball bat in his hand, Tails with a monkey wrench, Blaze with a butcher knife, Rouge with some boxing gloves, Vanilla and Cream with shiny red crowbars, and Shadow at the back of the line with a loaded gun in his hand.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

After taking some several beatings and surviving several gunshots to his body and yet still perfectly fine afterwards somehow. Mighty was sitting on the center of the couch very constipated about Honey and her brother Sonic. All of Mighty's friend were around him, trying to comfort him the best they could. Mighty was jittering his body in fear of Sonic's wrath of his hatred in people going out with his sister.

"I can't do it you guys! I gotta leave the country! Or better yet, leave the world! Maybe I can ask Tails to send me back to Blaze's dimension to live and hide there for the rest of my life. Change my name, grow a beard and shave it off! Yeah that's it!" Mighty said, getting up from the couch and grabbed his briefcase.

"Mighty, I don't think that's a bright idea." Espio said, stopping the armadillo dead in his track.

"Oh yeah tell me why it isn't, Espio?" Mighty said, with his hand on the door knob.

"Just imagine how mad Sonic will be when Honey cries and tells him that you didn't show up for your date with her. Sonic is gonna be furious with that more than dating his sister. He'll come looking for you non stop until he does." Espio explaining, scaring the armadillo even more.

"He's right, Mighty." Ray agreeing with Espio. "Sonic is one determine hedgehog. He'll do anything to achieve his goals. You know him well as I do."

Mighty dropped his briefcase with a sad face of fear, knowing his friends are right. "Your right! I hate it when you guys are right!" Mighty said.

"See, what did I tell you." Vector said, nudging Espio's chest with his elbow, as the purple chameleon rolled his eyes.

"What do I do guys! What in the name of the 32X do I do!" Mighty said, panicking as he didn't know any options to do at the moment.

Everyone began to think of a way to help their armadillo survive the wrath Sonic's brotherly love of his sister Honey. Espio then spoke up, for he had an idea to help Mighty. The purple chameleon walked towards Mighty, put a hand on the armadillo's shoulder and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Mighty….go on your date with Honey." Espio said, shocking everyone in the room.

"W-What?!" Mighty confused at Espio's words. "What do you mean go on the date with Honey?"

"Go out with her and make sure she has fun." Espio explained.

"Espio have you finally lost it or what! I mean would understand if it's because of Vector's poor choices as the leader." Mighty yelled.

"Hey!" Vector shouted.

"Just listen to me, Mighty." Espio said, calming down the armadillo. "Sonic doesn't know about this does he now?"

"No, I told Honey not to tell Sonic." Mighty answered back.

"Good and let's keep it that way." Espio said, forming a smile to his friend. Vector smiled, knowing what Espio was getting at.

"I get it Espio. We'll help Mighty survive his day with Honey and make sure Sonic doesn't know anything about this and keep a look out for him." Vector said, as Espio nodded.

"All you have to do is keep Honey happy." Espio said.

"Yeah and we'll help you admit your true feelings for her while at it." Charmy teased.

Mighty blushed at the bee's comment, "I don't have any feelings for Honey!" Mighty shot back.

"But didn't you say in your flashback that Honey got some hot looking legs." Ray stated.

Mighty blushed even more, "That was a mistake for me to say!" Mighty still blushing.

"Then it's settled! You're going on your date with Honey and we're gonna help." Vector happily said.

"You can count on us!" Ray said, giving a thumbs up to his friend.

"Yeah and hopefully Sonic doesn't catch you and kill you for dating his sister." Charmy happily said. Mighty looked at his goofy friends with a disbelief look and cover his face with his hands.

"I'm doomed, so so so doomed." Mighty said to himself.

Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day came quicker than anybody thought it would. During the past few days, Mighty was a nervous train wreck, for he had nightmares of Sonic being angry and doing unspeakable things to him if Sonic caught him with his sister, alone together. Mighty even had panic attacks in his sleep at night, which really bother everyone in the headquarters when they're sleeping.

Vector and the gang also helped the armadillo by giving him dating advice and practices. Even going as far as making Charmy look and dress like Honey and pretend they were on a date, for Mighty to practice for his date with the real Honey.

They even painted Charmy yellow and stole a copy of Honey's red trademark dress for the young bee to wear and made Charmy wear a black wig that looked similar to Honey's black hair. (Charmy didn't like it very much.)

The gang made the armadillo learn how to salsa dance from a salsa dancing video, although it wasn't for his date with Honey or anything. They just tricked him into thinking it would boost up his confidence and just wanted to see how funny Mighty would look dancing to the song and laugh about it without him knowing it was for their amusement. (Secretly though, Mighty liked it.)

Mighty was currently walking through the streets of Station Square, seeing the city decorated in in flowers and pink/red hearts for Valentine's day. The armadillo spotted other couples on the way to Honey's home that were holding hands or taking strolls with their arms locked together as they walked through the streets and parks.

The armadillo was getting more nervous the closer he was getting to Honey's home. Mighty kept a lookout for Sonic if he's anywhere near by. After a while of walking, in the far distance from his position, Mighty saw the yellow cat herself on the doorstep of her house and seems to be reading a book and happily listening to a song on her earphones as she waited for the armadillo to come to her.

Mighty stopped dead in his track the moment he saw Honey. The armadillo was shaking even more in fear, since the moment of truth was here.

"I can't do it." Mighty talking to himself. "But if I don't do it, Honey will cry and tell Sonic about this and give me a fate worse than death itself. I can't even move my legs." he said, having an internal conflict with himself at the moment.

Mighty's attention was then caught by a trashcan that was beside him that scare him, "Oh no! It's Jerry the evil talking trashcan!" Mighty yelled in fright. The lid of the trashcan fell off and out came Mighty's friend; Espio, who pop his head out of the trashcan and looked at Mighty.

"Hey, how's it going." Espio said, casually.

"Espio? What are you doing here? And why are you in the trashcan?" Mighty asked, surprise to see his friend in such a place.

"We're here to help you survive the day with Honey and keep a look out for Sonic, remember? Plus, this is the only trashcan that's near Honey's home." The chameleon said, reminding the armadillo.

"Oh yeah, sorry I've been really nervous the past few days." Mighty said, scratching his nose.

"Me and the gang are scatter across Station Square to the places you and Honey will be going together. Right now, Sonic is in Station Square with Tiara and we plan to make sure he doesn't spot you. We'll distract Sonic if he is close by and drag him away from you and Honey." Espio said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Mighty said, happy that his friends were helping him.

"Also, I have one more thing for you to give to Honey." Espio said, trying reach something from his hammerspace.

"Here take this." Espio said, handing over something to Mighty.

"A flower?" Mighty said, surprise to see a flower come from Espio.

"A sunflower to be exact." Espio corrected the armadillo.

"Why a sunflower?" Mighty looked at Espio with a curious look.

"Word on the streets, Honey loves sunflowers. I'm not entirely sure why though. Go and ask her yourself if you want to know why." Espio explained, thinking about the yellow cat's interest in sunflowers.

"Okay then." Mighty said, looking at the sunflower in his hand.

"Now then go, Honey is waiting. You know what they say, never keep a girl waiting or she'll throw a shuriken at you, at least that's what I learned from ninja school." Espio said, thinking back.

"Yeah, I'm heading off to Honey right now. Thanks Espio." Mighty said, as he walk away from his friend.

"Good luck and remember that me and the gang are watching out for you from Sonic and remember what me and the gang taught you during the last few days." Espio said, as he went back down in the trashcan and closed it with the lid.

Unaware, a fat man with a large black garbage bag pour his garbage over in the trashcan that Espio was in hiding in. Espio pop his head from the trashcan, now covered in dirty trash and a used dirty banana peel on his head and had a dead expressionless face on him.

"The things I do for love." Espio said, cursing himself.

Before Mighty could take another step closer to Honey, he stopped and took a deep breath of the air and looked at both the sunflower and Honey, who was still reading her book and still unaware by Mighty's presence.

"Well, I did ask Sonic long ago if he had a cute sister that I can date after I beat him in that race when we were kids back then." Mighty said, swallowing his saliva. "Oh how I regret saying that now."

Honey was bobbing her head to the music she was hearing on her headphones, and read her book. Honey stopped doing so the moment she saw Mighty coming towards her with his arm behind his back, holding the sunflower. She put down her book and put her headphones in the pocket of her red dress. The yellow cat then turned back her attention to Mighty.

"Hey Mighty, it's about time you showed up." Honey teased, as Mighty walked up to her.

"Yeah hahaha." Mighty laughed along.

Honey got up from her doorstep of her home and walked beside the armadillo. "Let's start this day together already! I've been really excited about this day." Honey said, giving the armadillo a soft smile.

"Really?" Mighty said, a bit shock from the news.

"Yeah totally, I-" Honey's sentence was cut short when she saw something behind Mighty's back that the armadillo was hiding from her.

"What is that you're holding behind you?" Honey asked.

Mighty looked behind, "Oh, this." Mighty said, pulling out the sunflower and showed it to the yellow cat. "It's just a little gift that I want to give you." Mighty nervously said, trying really hard to hold in his blush.

Honey smiled and received the sunflower from the armadillo's hand, "Wow thanks, I love it!" The yellow cat said, looking the sunflower with a beaming smile. Mighty took notice the way Honey looked at the sunflower and got curious about her interest in it.

"I heard that you love sunflowers. Why is that? If you don't mind me asking." Mighty asked.

The yellow cat stopped looking at her sunflower and glance back at Mighty, "Oh sure, I'll tell you." Honey said, holding the sunflower tightly in her hands and looked at it again as she told her reason to the armadillo.

"Sunflowers remind me of the day when I first met my brother Sonic." Honey said, giving the flower a caring smile.

Mighty grew curious hearing this, "Really now?" Mighty said, looking at the sunflower more differently now.

"Yeah, has Sonic ever told you about the story when Eggman tricked him into going to a fake vacation and put out a bounty on him." Honey said.

"Oh yeah, Sonic told me that story before. You were part of the bounty weren't you? With Fang, Bean, and Bark." Mighty remembering the tale. (The second entry of Sonic Tales. If you haven't read it.)

"Yeah, it was where Sonic and I first met in a field of sunflowers where we first fought against each other and became friends afterward." Honey said, remembering back.

"Whenever I look at a sunflower, it reminds me when Sonic help me with a issue I was dealing back at the time. He showed me what real kindness was that day. I will always be by his side as his friend and sister no matter what." Honey said, holding the sunflower dear to her.

"If it wasn't for Sonic. I wouldn't have the friends that I have right now and the fun adventures we go on together. I wouldn't have met the likes of Tails, Knuckles, Tiara, Blaze, Team Chaotix, Ray, and Cream." Honey said, thinking about her friends.

"And you most importantly." Honey said, looking straight into the armadillo's eyes with a lovely smile causing Mighty to blush a bit at the remark.

Honey then gave Mighty a tight hug, "Thanks Mighty, I really love the gift you gave me." Honey said, as she hugged the armadillo.

"No problem." Mighty said, replying back to the yellow cat, feeling good making the yellow cat smile. Honey let go of the armadillo and tug the sunflower that Mighty gave her in her black hair.

"How do I look?" Honey said, showing off the sunflower that she tug in her raven black hair.

"You look great." Mighty said, giving a thumbs up.

"Well let's start this hangout of ours already. What are we waiting for?" Honey mocked.

"Yeah, let's start." Mighty said, getting a bit more comfortable around Honey.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Tiara

The blue hedgehog himself was walking beside with his manx cat girlfriend Tiara, out on a date together for Valentine's day, holding each other's hands as they happily walked together through the streets of Station Square. Then out of nowhere Sonic felt a tingly sensation on his head, that made him feel a bit drowsy and made him stop walking.

"Woah, my head." Sonic said, feeling dizzy for no reason.

"What's wrong?" Tiara asked, a bit concerned about her boyfriend.

"I don't know, but I felt a great disturbance in this story just now. My brotherly senses are telling me that it is has something to do with my sister Honey. Like if somebody is going on a date with her right now." Sonic said, thinking about his sister.

"Oh you're just being silly." The manx cat teased the blue hedgehog.

"No silly than you thinking that you can hear pineapples talk." Sonic teased back.

"Hey! It was just that one time when we're in the grocery store shopping together. I just had to see their stock of pineapples is all. You know how much I love pineapples." Tiara shot back.

"Look the point is that Honey is in a situation that I don't want her to be in. Honey is my sister. I don't want to see her emotions get hurt." Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic, just stop being an overprotective brother about Honey for a while and just have fun today. It's Valentine's Day." Tiara tightly gripping her hand with Sonic's.

"I'm sure Honey is fine and well." Tiara comforting her boyfriend, giving him a caring smile.

"Yeah your right, Tiara. It was just a feeling after all. Let's just have fun and forget our problems for today. I'll keep my eye out for Honey though." Sonic smiling at the manx cat.

"That's the spirit! That's the Sonic I know and love." Tiara said, holding Sonic's hand tightly as they laughed.

"By the way Sonic, I think it's cute and sweet of you that you're looking out for Honey." Tiara said, with a small blush and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Sonic also blushed, as the couple continued their Valentine's day together.

With Mighty and Honey

Honey was walking beside the armadillo with her casual smile, while Mighty wanted to smile, but was still in fear of encountering Sonic with his sister as they venture through Station Square. Vector was watching the two from a bush with a pair of binoculars in his hand, looking out for Mighty and to see if Sonic was anywhere near sight of the two.

Vector smiled seeing the two, "Those two look great together. Soon they'll fall over heels for each other at the end of the day." Vector said, as his walkie talkie was making some static sounds.

"Vector come in. This is Ray. Over." Ray's voice could be heard from Vector's walkie talkie.

Vector picked up his walkie talkie, "Hear you loud and clear. Do you have Sonic in your sight where you're at? Over." Vector asked, waiting for a response and kept his eyes on Mighty and Honey.

"Yes, Sonic is currently walking with his girlfriend Tiara miles away from Mighty. Right now they're just having a stroll in Station Square, but far from where you're at. Over." Ray said.

"Good. That gives us a chance to help make Honey fall over Mighty even more. Over." Vector smirked.

"What do you mean? Over." Ray said, confused.

"You'll see. Right now, Honey and Mighty are heading in a milkshake shop together and I told the owner of the restaurant to give them only the special order of milkshakes for couples. Over." Vector said, ducking down into the bush.

 _"Okay, this is the place Vector wanted me to go with Honey. A milkshake shop, seems reasonable enough."_ Mighty said to himself in his head.

"Hey Honey, let's get some milkshakes." Mighty asked, pointing at the milkshake shop a few feet away from them.

Honey smiled in joy and clapped her hands, "Sweet! I could go for a milkshake right now." she happily agreeing.

The door's bell jingle as the armadillo and cat enter in the milkshake shop. The two looked around shop to see it was design in a old 1950's cafe, where teenagers back in the 50's would hang out together after high school and listen to the music from a jukebox that would work if you just say "ayyy" with a thumbs up and hit it with your elbow afterwards, so that you won't have to waste a quarter. (It works everytime.)

The jukebox in the milkshake shop was also playing some 1950's music like "Lollipop" by "The Chordettes" and Honey was digging the song as she tap her feet lightly to it. The floor of the shop was design in a checker pattern of black and white. Parts of the wall were painted in red and pure white as well the doors and trapped doors that were present.

The bar stools were shiny in silver with red comfy cushions on top for good comfort when dining there. There was ceiling fans on the ceiling of the shop, spinning around keeping the place cool from the heat and keeping the place in room temperature.

The smell of fries and burgers could be smelled from the kitchen as the chefs were cooking the meals for their customers, for the place didn't just sell milkshakes. Even the chefs were having fun making the meals as they dance to the rhythm of music as they performing their cooking skills, just making the place a funnier place to work at.

Lamps were hanging on the ceiling of the shop, making the place look lively and cheerful as it can, giving that warm and happy feeling to anyone who sees it. Posters of famous musicians from the 50's could be seen hanging on the walls of the shop. Famous 50's musicians like Elvis Presley, Ritchie Valens (Sonic's favorite 50's musician by the way.), Buddy Holly, The Big Bopper, The Crew Cuts, and many more.

Mighty and Honey were both outstanded that such a place could even exist and yet they ain't complaining about it nor that they want to anyway. They felt like they travel time to the 1950's as they venture in the store even more. The two found red colorful seats that was near the window, where they can see people walk pass them.

"This place is amazing." Honey said, looking around the 1950's shop with a smile.

Honey looked back at Mighty, "Mighty, how did you find this place? I'm loving it here! I'm gushing in happiness!" Honey said, happy.

"Oh a friend told me about this place. I'm also gushing in happiness as well." Mighty answered backed, also smiling at the shop himself as he sat across from Honey's seat.

"We should so come here with our friends next time." Honey said, as Mighty nodded his head.

Before the two could talk some more. A waitress in a white blouse, a black long skirt with a apron cover it, and a blonde ponytail hairstyle came to the armadillo and cat in rollerblades, keeping up the 1950's fashion as her uniform.

"Why hello sugar dears, I'm Sandy and I'll be taking your orders today." The waitress named Sandy said, taking out a little notepad and pen to write down Honey's and Mighty's order.

"Hello Sandy," Mighty greeted the waitress, "Well take two of your finest milkshakes please." he asked, as Honey nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure, but what are your names?" Sandy asked the two.

"I'm Mighty." The armadillo introducing his name.

"I'm Honey." Honey said, giving her name to the waitress with a cute smile.

The waitress' ears perk up slightly hearing the names, "Oh I see, well I hate to inform you two that we can't give you milkshakes right now." Sandy informing the two.

Mighty was confused and so was Honey, "Why not?" Mighty asked, as he and Honey looked the waitress, waiting for an answer.

"We're only serving milkshakes that require two people to finish it. If you want a milkshake then it would be the special milkshake that we have right now." Sandy said, looking at the two as she hid a saucy smile.

Mighty blushed, the thought of him and Honey drinking and sharing a milkshake together was making him feel hot inside his stomach and was unsure how to respond.

"We'll take it and make it strawberry!" Honey shouted, happily.

"What!" Mighty said, still having that blush on his face.

"Come on Mighty! I really want to try out their special milkshake. We can finish it together." Honey smiled at the armadillo.

Mighty just sigh, "Okay. We'll take the milkshake special." he said, agreeing to the order.

The waitress giggled at the cat and armadillo as she wrote down their order on her notepad, "One special strawberry milkshake, coming right up. By the way, I love that sunflower that you have on your head. It looks really pretty on you." Sandy said, seeing the sunflower on Honey's hair.

"Thanks! He gave it to me." Honey pointing at Mighty causing him to blush a bit.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you." Sandy said to the armadillo, as she rollerblade her way to the kitchen to inform the chefs.

Mighty could have sworn for a second that he saw Sandy give him a wink, knowing that him and Honey were coming all along and purposely set up them up to share a milkshake.

 _"Vector must have set this all up for me and Honey."_ Mighty thinking to himself.

"Hey Mighty." Honey calling the armadillo for his attention.

"Yeah Honey?" Mighty responded back as he looked back Honey.

"Thanks for taking me here." Honey smiled softly at Mighty.

"No problem." Mighty nodded his head and smiled.

The two talked to each other while waiting for their milkshake to come to them. They would play along with the 50's music that was playing from the jukebox by tapping, snapping, and clapping their hands and fingers as they kept their rhythm and had a fun time. The two talked about about other various things like music, arts, movies, and their hobbies.

For a girl who likes to fight a lot, Mighty found Honey interesting and for a guy who doesn't like to fight a lot, Honey found Mighty interesting as the two spoke and learn more of each other. The two couldn't stop talking as they just kept talking and talking, whether it be something relevant in their conversation or not.

Honey will talk about some of her tales of adventures she went on with Sonic and Tails long before meeting Mighty. Adventures tales about fighting Bloody Mary with Sonic one Halloween night, fighting Blaze when she first went to her dimension, and gave more info about her side of the story about the bounty hunt story that she experience with Sonic.

Mighty would talk back giving his own tales of adventures he had with Sonic and his other friends. Mighty would go full detail about his adventure escaping Robotnik's island years ago with Sonic and Ray. Also telling the cat about his adventure with Team Chaotix and Knuckles, facing Robotnik and Metal Sonic, which shocked Honey, for it was the first time she heard about the robotic version her brother.

They talked and laughed about the time when Charmy became a giant bee monster that went a destructive rampage on Station Square and kidnapped Honey, which Mighty, Sonic, Tiara, and Tails had to recuse her by using the Tornado and the antidote with those honey candy bars.

Eventually they stopped talking, for then Sandy came back with a silver tray holding their special milkshake, which took Mighty and Honey by surprise by the large size of the milkshake, and seeing why it was meant for two people. The waitress grabbed the base of the milkshake cup and gently place it on the table between them and put two heart shaped sipping straws on the milkshake for them.

"There, one special strawberry milkshake for the both of you to enjoy" Sandy said, rollerblading her way from the two with a small giggle of glee.

"Thank you!" Honey thanked the waitress, smiling and waving.

Honey turned her attention back at the strawberry milkshake and examine it, as well as Mighty, "Look at this Mighty, I never knew a milkshake could be this large, let alone look good at the same time." Honey said, looking at every part of the milkshake with a hungry look.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Mighty said, looking at every part of the milkshake as well.

"Well let's dig in shall we." Honey said, rubbing her hands excitedly, ready to taste the milkshake.

Honey slowly leaned her head forward to the milkshake and began slurping it with her heart shaped straw happily, "Oh boy! It's so delicious!" Honey said in glee after tasting it.

"You gotta try it Mighty. This milkshake won't finish itself you know." Honey said, as she went back to drinking their milkshake and cutely closed her eyes as she enjoyed it.

Mighty hesitated for a moment with a blush appearing on his face before slowly leaning his head towards the strawberry milkshake and began drinking it through his heart shaped straw as Honey was drinking through her straw at the same time.

As Mighty was drinking his milkshake with Honey, his eyes shifted to the window that their seat was near by. What he saw was people who were passing by them as they drank their milkshake together, giving them loving looks and were thinking how cute of them they were drinking their milkshake together. (Surprisingly, the two haven't gotten a brain freeze yet.)

Some folks couldn't help but stay and say "awww" when they saw Mighty and Honey together. They even took photos of the armadillo and cat, wanting to share this cute moment of the yellow cat and red/black armadillo to their friends and family for Valentine's Day.

Mighty's face become completely red, redder than the red spots on the store itself and even more red than Honey's red dress. What made the situation even worse for Mighty was the music that was playing from the jukebox in the background from him and Honey was making everything even more uncomfortable for Mighty.

The song was a old love song called "Teenager in Love" by "Dion and The Belmonts" that Honey was enjoying listening to as she slowly and cutely bob her head left and right as she and Mighty drank their milkshake with their eyes and faces inches close to each other. Anymore closer, their foreheads would be touching as the song played.

 _Each time we have a quarrel_

 _It almost breaks my heart_

' _Cause I'm so afraid_

 _That we will have to part_

 _Each night I ask the stars up above_

 _Why must I be a teenager in love?_

Mighty didn't know whether he should feel happy or mad at the moment. Happy cause he was actually enjoying his time with Honey when talking to her. Mad that the fact Vector set this whole milkshake incident between him and Honey were having at the moment. Mighty would shift eyes away from Honey from time to time, trying really hard to avoid eye contact with her as the music was playing in the background, still making the situation uncomfortable for him.

 _One day I feel so happy_

 _Next day I feel so sad_

 _I guess I'll learn to take_

 _The good with the bad_

 _Cause each night I ask the stars up above_

 _Why must I be a teenager in love?_

Mighty shifted his eyes back to Honey, who he caught smiling at him as she shifted her eyes away from the armadillo like he was doing to her just now. What really caught Mighty's attention was the small blush and loving look Honey was giving him. Mighty moved his eyes away from Honey's eyes as he just wanted to look down at the table as he drank their milkshake. Honey felt a bit hurt that Mighty didn't want to make eye contact with her, feeling it was her fault for making him do so, but kept on drinking her milkshake as the song was still playing in the background.

 _Well if you want to make me cry_

 _That won't be so hard to do_

 _If you should say goodbye_

 _I'll still go on loving you_

 _Each night I ask the stars up above_

 _Why must I be a teenager in love?_

When Mighty shifted his eyes back at Honey, only to see her eyes looking down at the table really sad. Mighty felt really guilty making Honey sad, he tapped Honey's shoulder and caught her attention. Honey shifted her eyes back at Mighty, who was smiling and looking back at her causing her to smile again as they drank their milkshake with the both of them smiling and blushing.

Mighty was getting more comfortable with Honey causing him to forget his fears and problems about Sonic at the moment. Seeing Honey smile was giving him a happy and warm feeling. He was too happy to think about anything else but his milkshake and Honey. Both armadillo and cat were feeling nothing but felicity going through their bodies, loving every moment that was happening.

Mighty didn't notice that Vector was watching him have his moment with Honey with a big grin from the far distance from the two, outside the shop. "Yes! My plan is working! I thinking Mighty is developing feelings for Honey!" Vector said, celebrating by doing a little dance.

"The old sharing a milkshake together move never goes out of style. I guess I could say, it's a classic! Ha-ha!" Vector talking to himself.

Vector stopped dancing when his walkie talkie started going all wildly staticky with Charmy's voice from the device, "VECTOR! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" Charmy shouted quickly. Vector picked up the walkie talkie in haste.

"What is it Charmy! Is Sonic coming or what!?" Vector shouted, with his heart beating rapidly thinking the problem is Sonic.

"Vector! There's this new Dr. Bees comic book that they're selling in the comic store right now! I need to get there before somebody gets their hands on it before I do." Charmy panic.

Vector's heart stopped beating and facepalm himself angrily, "Charmy you idiot! You're suppose to keep your eyes on Sonic! Not on some dumb comic book!" Vector yelled at his walkie talkie.

"But I am, he's heading in your direction right now." Charmy said, in a calm voice as he ended his call.

Vector eyes widen in fear as he saw a few blocks away from the building Mighty and Honey were in was Sonic and Tiara walking together closing in near the window.

"Oh no! I gotta warn Mighty!" Vector said, jumping out the bush and quickly ran across the street, avoiding cars that almost hit him.

"Get off the street you crocodile!" Shouted a mad driver.

"Watch where you're going bub!" Vector shot back.

"Go back to the sewers where you and your family live!" Shouted another angry driver, driving past Vector.

"Those are alligators! I live in a huge apartment for your information!" Vector shouted back as he made it across the street and tried to gain Mighty's attention through the glass window he and Honey were sitting near by.

As Mighty was enjoying his time, he caught sight of Vector who was waving his arms in the air. Mighty looked at Vector's mouth carefully trying to read what the crocodile was trying to say to him. It took Mighty a while but he understood what Vector was trying to say causing him lose all the happiness he was feeling just now and replaced it with fear once again.

 _"Oh no! Sonic is coming!"_ Mighty panic in his thoughts.

The armadillo was sweating nervously as he quickly drank the milkshake in one gulp, leaving the cup completely empty.

"Ahhh! Brain freeze!" Mighty shouted in pain, holding his head.

"Oh come on, why did you finish all to yourself?" Honey said, disappointed.

Meanwhile outside Sonic and Tiara were having a small chat as they were a block away from where Mighty and Honey were at.

"You're gonna love this place that I found a few weeks ago." Sonic told Tiara.

"Really?" Tiara really interested in the place that Sonic was taking her.

"Yeah the place is design in a old 1950's diner that you would see in those films. The moment you step your foot in that place makes you feel like you time travel back to the 1950's. They even play oldies but goodies music from the 50's that I'm kinda a sucker for. I wish I knew about this place before we went on our first date long ago." Sonic happily said.

"That sounds neat. I'm getting more excited about this place." Tiara said.

"I haven't taken or told anybody about this place yet. I want you to be the first person I take. I've been saving this place just for us. It's a perfect way to spend Valentine's day I tell ya. They even have this special milkshake for two people to share." Sonic said, making Tiara smile that the fact he wanted her to be the first person go in the diner with.

"Well, I know who I'm sharing a milkshake with." Tiara gave Sonic a teasing wink.

"I wonder who?" Sonic also teased back with a wink as they both laughed and lean their heads against each other as they walked. The two stopped walking when they spotted Vector running up to them.

"Hey guys!" Vector said, greeting the two as he was trying to catch his breath and made sure to block their views of the milkshake shop.

"Oh hello Vector." Sonic said, surprised to see the crocodile.

"What's up." Tiara waved at him.

Vector stood up properly facing the hedgehog and manx cat, hoping to stall some time for Mighty to escape the shop with Honey."I see that you two are having your date for Valentine's day. Am I correct!?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, we are. It's what couples do when their together after all." Tiara looked at Sonic and smiled at him, who smiled back at her.

"Yeah, so what brings you here Vector. Shouldn't you be like working on a Valentine's day case or something." Sonic teased his friend.'

Vector panic a bit, "Valentine's day case!? I don't know what you're talking about?! Hahaha!" Vector fakely laughed, sweating nervously and darted his eyes.

"Sonic, do you think Vector is acting a bit weird than usual." Tiara whisper in Sonic's ear.

"I don't know, it's kinda hard to tell. Like if he committed a crime or something and he wants me to go fix it for him." Sonic whisper back to Tiara.

Vector looked behind him as Sonic and Tiara were whisper to each other. Vector saw Mighty running out of the milkshake shop with Honey as they were both holding hands doing as they exited and ran as far away from Sonic.

"Good, Mighty made it out." Vector sigh in relief, happy to see Mighty out and let Sonic and Tiara continued their way towards the milkshake shop.

"Well I shouldn't get in the way of your date now. You two should totally check out that milkshake shop over there. Their milkshake is to die for and maybe stay there all day if you can." Vector said, letting the hedgehog and manx cat pass through.

"We were actually heading there right now, but thanks for telling us anyways." Tiara said, nodding her head to the crocodile.

"See ya around Vector, Happy Valentine's day." Sonic said to the crocodile, as he and Tiara enter in the shop together.

"Thanks! I hope you guys have a great Valentine's day as well." Vector shouted back.

Vector turned around with a proud smile on his face, "Yes! Sonic doesn't expect a thing! Now that the first phrase of my plan is done. It's time for the next phrase to kick in. I better call everyone to meet up in the park." Vector said, as he headed in the direction where Mighty ran off with Honey.

End of Chapter 2

Next part coming on Valentine's Day


	3. Chapter 3

Mighty was running, running like never before while holding onto Honey's hand as they ran past the entrance gate of Station Square park. Honey was confused why they were running and had to cut short their moment back at the milkshake shop. The two stopped running when Mighty had himself and Honey sitting on a park bench to catch his breath.

Mighty was breathing heavily as if he just ran across the world without stopping. Mighty laid back on the park bench and let the sun's heat warm his body, since armadillos love the sun's heat. (I think, I don't know look it up.) The armadillo could feel his heart pounding in fear, just thinking what would happen if Sonic caught him with his sister Honey back at the milkshake shop.

 _"Oh man that was close!"_ The armadillo said in his thoughts, breathing heavily and tried to restore his lost energy.

"Ummm...Mighty?" Honey spoke up.

"Yeah Honey?" The armadillo looked at the yellow cat.

"I know we're done running together, but you're still holding my hand." Honey pointed out.

Mighty looked down to his hand and was holding Honey's hand tightly causing him to panic and blush once more, "Ahhh! Sorry Honey!" he said, quickly letting go of her hand and looked away from her.

"It's okay. I kinda liked it when you were holding my hand. It was giving me a happy feeling." Honey said, blushing a bit that Mighty didn't catch since he was looking away from the cat.

"But I gotta ask, why did we have to run out that store and why did you finish the whole milkshake to yourself?" Honey said, giving a disapproval look to the armadillo.

Mighty got nervous, he didn't want to tell Honey the truth about her brother Sonic and how he was forced to go on this date that Vector and the gang force him go on with her was a mistake. He was actually enjoying his time with Honey, he didn't want to hurt her feelings telling her that this date was something he didn't want to do in the first place.

"I..umm...I just wanted us to hang out in the park quickly. I don't want to waste all our time together in a building all day. I mean just look how bright and sunny this day is." Mighty said, making up his excuse. Honey took a glance of the lively park that they were at and smiled.

"You're right Mighty. I can't believe how beautiful today looks. It's like its filled with love or something." Honey said, looking at the sun and the small flowers that were around the bench they were sitting on.

"But I'll still upset that you drank the milkshake to yourself." Honey shot back.

"Sorry my bad, heh heh." Mighty rubbing the back of his head playfully.

"Honey?" Mighty said, as Honey glance at him.

"Yeah Mighty?" The yellow cat wonder why Mighty called her.

"Do you know how Sonic feels about you dating someone?" Mighty asked, trying hide the blush on his face as said that to her.

"Not really. I always thought he would be okay if I was dating someone." Honey said.

"Well, what if I told you that Sonic...well...doesn't like the idea of you dating anyone. He's sorta a overprotective brother about that." Might said, nervously.

"Oh don't be silly. Sonic may be my brother, but he can't control my love life. I can date anybody if I want to, even a kitchen sink if I must. I let Sonic date Tiara and I'm not making a big fuss about it. I'm sure Sonic would let me do the same if I found a guy I like." Honey proudly said, causing Mighty to chuckle a bit.

"If I did see a guy I like, you know what I'll say to him." Honey said, laughing a bit.

"What would you say?" Mighty curious.

"I'll go up to him and say this to him." Honey said, as she lean her face inches close to Mighty's face. Doing this caused Mighty to be nervous as he saw Honey give him a saucy smile as she spoke up.

"I like you and I want you. Now we could do this the easy way or we could do this the hard way. The choice is your's." Honey said, straight to Mighty's face causing him to swallow his saliva as Honey kept her face near his for a few seconds.

Honey then burst out laughing seeing Mighty's face, "I'm just kidding! I wouldn't say that to the guy I like hahahaha!" Honey laughed, slapping her knee.

Mighty took a deep breath and sigh in relief, "Sorry Mighty, I just always wanted to say that to somebody hahaha!" Honey continued to laugh. Honey calm down from her laughing and gave her real reason to the armadillo.

"I guess I like to first know the guy and see what we have in common and junk." Honey replied. "But to be honest, throughout my life so far. Dating someone never really crossed my mind, until you ask me."

"Really?" Mighty a bit shocked.

"Yeah, especially since I spend most of my time hanging out with Sonic and our friends, whether it be an adventure or a fun hang out together." Honey said, thinking back.

"Wouldn't the person you're dating get in the way of your adventures with Sonic?" Mighty asked. Honey smiled and chuckled at the question and looked at Mighty straight in the eyes.

"Not if that person wants to share that adventure with me." Honey telling the armadillo as she stood up from the park bench.

 _"Looks like some of Sonic's charisma has rub onto Honey. She really is Sonic's sister."_ Mighty said in his head and chuckled.

"Let's walk. I'm getting sick of all this sitting around. I need to stretch my legs." Honey said, stretching her legs and arms as well, similar to how Sonic would do to his arms and legs.

"Yeah, a walk is fine." Mighty smiled as he got up from his seat and walk beside the yellow feline, taking a stroll through the park.

From a far bush from the cat and armadillo were Vector and the gang watching them as they seem to be wearing some black outfits for Vector's next phrase to get Mighty and Honey closer.

"Wow, look how Honey and Mighty are bonding. It's actually kinda making me feel good inside." Ray said, looking at Mighty and Honey walking with each other.

"Vector, is it really necessary to wear these ninja outfits? It's kinda degrading, especially since I am a real ninja." Espio said, pointing at their black ninja suits that the whole gang is wearing.

"Of course it is, Espio. It's all part of my next phrase for those to two get together. What we have to do is when Mighty and Honey reach the water fountain in the center of the park. We jump out in front of them and pretend we're mugging them, so then Mighty will "pretend" to beat us up causing him to win Honey's heart for sure." Vector explaining his plan.

"Plus, these ninja suits are awesome to wear. I feel like a trained ninja." Charmy said, checking out his ninja outfit as he pulled out some ninja moves that he had seen in a ninja movies before.

Espio couldn't help sigh as he put on his ninja mask. "I just hope nobody from the ninja academy sees me wear this." Espio said, just hating the thought of his former classmates seeing him right now.

"Ray do you have the fake weapons ready?" Vector asked.

"Yes, I do." Ray pulling out a case to reveal fake swords, fake nunchucks, and a real rubber chicken.

"Why is there a rubber chicken?" Espio asked, grabbing a fake sword from the case.

"Cause why not." Ray said, picking the rubber chicken for himself.

"Luckily for Mighty, that Milkshake shop that Sonic is in, is gonna keep him occupied for a while." Vector said, reaching out for a fake weapon.

Vector grabbed a pair of fake nunchucks and he put his ninja mask on as he and the gang began to follow Mighty and Honey to the water fountain in the center of the park. A policeman was watching them a few meters away from them, eating his special Valentine's day donut.

"A crocodile, chameleon, bee, and squirrel in ninja suits following a cat and armadillo with lethal weapons in their hands through the park and the squirrel one is holding a rubber chicken with him." Said the policeman, as he ate his donut.

The officer took a moment to think about what he just said out loud to himself, "Nope, nothing wrong here I say." The policeman said, walking away to do his merry ways of being a policeman and ate his donut.

Back with Mighty and Honey, the two were still walking when Honey then spotted a photo booth on their way, which caught the yellow cat's interest.

"Hey, let's take a picture together at that conveniently placed photo booth in the park over there." Honey pointing at the conveniently placed photo booth.

"Yeah sure, race yeah there." Mighty said, as the two raced over to the photo booth.

The two enter and sat on their seat together and put in some quarters to start the photo booth.

Honey giggle when she thought of something, "Hey Mighty, let's try to make some of the most craziest faces together with our photos." Honey suggest.

"Sure, I bet I can make the best craziest face then you can." Mighty smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Honey a bit surprised by the armadillo's attitude.

"Yeah it is!" Mighty still keeping his smirk.

Honey smiled, "It's so on!" she said, as they both faced the camera.

For the first photo, they tried to do craziest sad face, second photo they tried their craziest happiest face, third photo they tried their craziest surprise face, and the last photo they tried to do their craziest scrunchy face as it ended.

The two walked out of the photo booth laughing as Honey went and picked up the their photo together that was being printed out for them. The two laughed even more when they saw their faces on the photo strip and continued their walk.

"Wow look at our faces. I didn't even know I can make a face like that." Mighty laughing at himself on the photo.

"Neither can I. I'm so keeping this in a scrap book. I'll send you a copy." Honey laughed, looking at herself on the photo.

The two didn't notice that their heads were leaning on each other as they both looked at their photo together until they turned their heads.

"Oh sorry about that Honey." Mighty quickly moved his head away from Honey as he blushed.

"No, it's my fault." Honey quickly responded, with her own blush on her face.

"How about we just continue our walk towards the fountain." Mighty quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, let's do that." Honey said, as she and Mighty began making their way towards the fountain, still having their blush faces.

The reached the center as they stood in front of the water fountain, looking at all the wishes people tried by throwing their coins in the fountain, which gave Honey an idea.

"Let's try to make a wish." Honey said, taking out a coin from her pocket dress.

"A wish?" Mighty tilted his head.

"Yeah, flip a coin in the water, make a wish, and hope it comes true." Honey said, giving a coin to the armadillo.

"Here, try it. Let's make a wish together." Honey told the armadillo.

"Sure, I see why not." Mighty said, as he and Honey position their hands.

"Okay, count with me. On the count to three we throw our coins." Mighty told Honey.

"Got it." Honey nodded, as they both started counting.

"One...two..THREE!" The both of them yelled as they flipped their coins into the water, closed their eyes, and made their wish.

They both open their eyes when they were done wishing, "So what did you wish?" Mighty asked.

"Like I'll tell ya. If I tell you what my wish is, then it might not come true." Honey said, looking at the water fountain.

"I will say this about my wish. I have a feeling that my wish might come true today." Honey smiled at Mighty.

"What makes you say that?" Mighty asked.

"Just a gut feeling is all." Honey replied back as she walk towards the armadillo.

"Let's continue our walk shall we?" Honey asked, standing beside Mighty.

Before the two could make another step they saw a little tiny black ball roll up to them. Mighty picked up the ball and scratch his head, confused.

"What the-" Mighty was interrupted when the tiny black ball turn out to be a smoke bomb and exploded in Mighty's hand, causing a huge cloud of smoke around him and Honey. The armadillo and cat were coughing out loud in the smoke, wondering what's happening around them.

When the smoke cloud finally cleared off around them, Mighty and Honey saw Vector and the gang in their ninja outfits and fake weapons that they were wailing in the air like crazy.

"Quick, everyone! Make some ninja noises as we wail our weapons to make this scene scarier! It was ninjas do!" Vector said.

"Got it!" Both Ray and Charmy agreed.

"Vector, ninjas don't make ninja noises. That only happens in those stupid movies Charmy watches." Espio telling Vector in anger, feeling more discriminated about being a ninja now.

"Just do it!" Vector commanded the chameleon.

"Yabba dabba doo!" Charmy yelled, waving his fake sword in the air.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Espio face palming himself as he got his fake weapon ready. Mighty recognized who they were, remembering what Vector said to him about beating up fake ninjas the day before his date with Honey.

"Oh no, they're really going through with this idea aren't they? I have to pretend to beat them up to impress Honey." Mighty said, cover his red face of embarrassment. Honey was confused, but surprisingly didn't recognized it was Team Chaotix in those ninja suits.

"Quickly Ray, go and mugged them with your words." Vector said, as Ray walk towards Mighty and Honey, pointing his rubber chicken at them as he spoke up.

"Don't... _Panic Room_ , We're not going to... _William Hurt_ you. We only want your... _Tango & Cash_, so just… _.Pay It Forward_ and we'll all be… _Happy Gilmore._ " Ray finished threatening the cat and armadillo.

"What?" Mighty confused by the choice of words his buddy Ray said to them.

Everyone looked at Honey and were expecting the female cat to have a frighten face, but instead got a different result.

"Oh boy! We're being mugged by ninjas!" Honey shouted happily with a big happy face.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at the same time, surprise by the cat's reaction.

"Mighty, this is what I wished for when I threw my coin back at the fountain. Eeeh!" Honey, jumping and down in excitement and squeal in joy.

"Really?" Mighty sweat drop.

"Yeah, now I can try out some of my new fighting moves on somebody. I've been wanting to use them for a while now and ninjas are perfect." Honey said, as she step forward from Mighty.

"Stand back Mighty, let me take care of these guys." Honey said, cracking her knuckles and head, as well as giving a devious smirk to Vector and the gang.

The gang back away from the yellow cat as she approach them, "Oh no, I completely forgot that Honey is a fighting expert." Vector said, scared.

"You realize that just now!" Espio shouted angrily at Vector.

Just as Espio was about to speak some more and yell at Vector, Honey did a sweet chin music, which was kicking Espio straight on the chin with those red high heel boots of her's and send him flying towards a tree, knocking him out cold.

Mighty stood speechless, seeing Espio out cold near the tree. He was debating to himself that if he should stop Honey from beating up his friends or not.

"I don't know if I should save my friends from being put in the hospital by Honey or let Honey beat them since it was their fault for making this whole date happen between me and her, not to say that I'm not enjoying the date either." Mighty said to himself, smiling at the yellow cat, beating his friends.

"Espio! Noooo!" Ray shouted helplessly for his friend.

"You!" Honey shouted at Ray.

"I should take you down since you have the most deadliest weapon of all." Honey said, dramatically as looked at Ray's rubber chicken.

Ray panic, "No please! Have mercy on me please!" Ray pleaded, but it was too late as Honey kicked him straight on the stomach and did a stone cold stunner on the gold squirrel.

Vector was scared, too scared to move has he saw two of his friend get beat up by Honey.

Ray's body was sent flying to Vector, "Avenge….me!" Ray weakly said, reaching for Vector with his hand before blacking out from the stone cold stunner that Honey gave him.

"This wasn't part of the plan man. It wasn't part of the plan." Vector repeated as he looked at his fallen friend in front of him.

"I gotta get outta here! I don't want to get punched in the face again like Honey did to me back at Fight Club long ago." Vector panic.

But before Vector could make a quick getaway, Honey quickly pounced him down to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going ninja punk?" Honey said, giving Vector a devilish smile, scaring him as she got her fist ready to punch.

"No no! Not the face!" Vector pleaded, but was too late as Honey punched Vector out cold with her hard fist.

Honey then her attention towards Charmy, "Do you also want a piece of "The Honey"." Honey said, getting in her fighting position.

"No! This is one honey I don't want!" Charmy said, as he flee away using his bee wings to get away from the fighting craving cat.

"Yeah, tell ya other ninja friends that Honey 3:16 just whoop your ninja butts! And that's the bottom line!" Honey shouted at the fleeing bee..

Mighty couldn't help but smile, seeing Honey have her fun. The plan did the exact opposite of what Vector hoped to happen and yet was successful at the same time. Instead of Mighty impressing Honey to beat up the ninjas, Honey impressed Mighty himself.

"Maybe having Honey as my girlfriend wouldn't be so bad after all." Mighty said to himself, laughing at his beaten friends.

Mighty's thoughts were cut short he heard some voices coming from the far distance behind him. What he saw was Sonic and Tiara walking together and are wearing some funny sombreros as they just came out of a mexican fiesta and were laughing on how goofy they look with the sombreros.

"Boy that mexican fiesta sure was fun, wasn't it Tiara?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"Heck yeah it was, I never tasted so many good food at one place before." Tiara said, adjusting her hat.

"Speaking of food, do you still have room for a chili dog cause I've been meaning to get us some for a while." Sonic said, making Tiara rolled her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend for his love of chili dogs.

"Okay, but make sure that my has pineapple toppings on it." Tiara demanded.

It was Sonic's turn to roll his eyes and smile back at his girlfriend for her love of pineapples, "No problem, anything for my pineapple loving girlfriend." Sonic said, giving a wink as the two laughed as they were heading to where Mighty and Honey were, causing Mighty to panic and feel fear once again. "Yet, I'll have to deal with her brother." Mighty feeling fear take over his body.

Mighty tried to find a solution to hide him and Honey from being spotted from Sonic, none of the other Chaotix members could help him at the moment since they're all knocked out cold thanks to Honey, except Charmy who was too afraid to help at the moment. Mighty panic as he tried to think of something as Sonic and Tiara were approaching.

The armadillo quickly ran towards the yellow cat and pounced himself and her behind a bush, hiding from the blue hedgehog and manx cat. Mighty had Honey pinned down to the ground, holding down her arms with his strength as he was right on top of her.

"Mighty?! What are you doing?" Honey yelled, trying to break free from the armadillo's grip.

"Shhh….I'm sorry Honey, but can you please stay quiet for a moment. I'll promise to let you get up in a moment, just please be quiet for me." Mighty quietly said, as he carefully looked over the bush they were hiding behind from to see Sonic and Tiara make it to the water fountain and were surprised to see Vector, Espio, and Ray knocked out cold in their ninja suits with Charmy hiding in a tree. (Poor fellow is too frightened to talk at the moment.)

"Woah, what happened here!?" Sonic asked, looking at Vector and the gang on the ground.

"Yeah and why is everybody wearing ninja outfits out here. It's must have been some massacre that occurred." Tiara said, looking at their ninja outfits. Sonic ran towards the water fountain and scooped up some water with his hand and pour it on Vector's face, waking him up instantly.

"Ahhh! Not the face!" Vector screamed, as he woke up and stood up in fear. Vector was surprise to see Sonic and Tiara when he woke up.

"Oh...umm….what's up Sonic? Nice sombreros that you and Tiara have." Vector chuckled nervously and looked at their sombreros.

"Vector, what happen here?" Sonic said, looking at Espio and Ray, who were still passed out on the ground.

"Oh we were just ...um..helping Espio practice his ninja skills and let's just say that didn't go as we plan it to." Vector lying. "And the ninja suits?" Tiara asked, picking up Ray's rubber chicken from the ground and looked at it strangely.

"Espio has been dying to wear this outfits since he got them on a sale." Vector lying some more, looking over at the passed out chameleon, whose long tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

Espio then gain consciousness as he stood up from the ground, with his chin still in pain after Honey kicked him.

"Umm….where am I?" Espio said, with his vision getting clear. Just then a group of chameleons that Espio can recognize from the ninja academy walk past him and notice him wearing his ninja suit.

"Hey, isn't that Espio from our old ninja academy class." Said a green chameleon from the group, pointing the at purple chameleon.

"Look, he's a wearing a dumb ninja suit. Doesn't he know that real ninjas don't wear ninja suits." Said another chameleon, laughing at him.

"Ha! Nerd!" Said the other chameleon, mocking Espio some more.

"Let's all point and laugh at his humiliation." One of the chameleon suggested, as they all point and laugh at the purple chameleon.

Espio just blushed madly, "Oh." was Espio could say as he cover his red face with his ninja mask and used his chameleon skills to blend in the background to prevent more shame of his ninja honor.

Vector looked back at Sonic and Tiara, "So don't worry about us, just continue on with your Valentine's day date with your girlfriend." Vector said, pushing both the hedgehog and manx cat away from the water fountain.

Sonic took one last glance at the gang, when he notice somebody missing from the Team Chaotix group, "Hey? Where's Mighty? Shouldn't he be with you guys right now." he asked.

The crocodile looked to see Mighty's head from behind a bush, hiding from the blue hedgehog from seeing him with his sister Honey.

"Oh umm...Mighty is sick today. He caught a flu and is back at HQ getting the rest he needs today." Vector lying once more about the armadillo's absence.

"I saw a beautiful rose garden a while back that I think you two will enjoy spending your time together. You can go cuddle together near a tree and look at the beautiful flowers while doing so. It's in that direction." Vector said, pointing.

"A walk through a rose garden does seem nice and relaxing." Sonic thinking happily.

"Yeah, and some cuddling wouldn't be so bad either." Tiara said, as she and Sonic blushed.

When Vector took Sonic and Tiara far away from the water fountain where Mighty and Honey were hiding behind a bush. Mighty sigh in relief and and felt his heart beating at a normal rate again.

"Thanks Vector." Mighty said in his thoughts.

"Ummm...Mighty?" Honey spoke up.

"Yeah?" Mighty looked down at Honey, who he had pinned down on the ground.

"Can I get up now?" Honey asked.

"Yeah Sorry about that I-" Mighty stopped talking when he and Honey looked up in front of them to see the red echidna himself; Knuckles who stood there frozen with his mouth wide open.

Knuckles is surprise to see the cat and armadillo in such position as the ice cream that the echidna was eating slide off his cone to the ground. Mighty realize the position he and Honey were at and blushed madly at the thought that Knuckles might think of this the wrong way.

"Knuckles! It's not what you think! I swear!" Mighty shouted, with his face madly red in embarrassment, trying convince the echidna.

"Hey Knuckles! What's up!" Honey said, casually as she smiled at her echidna friend.

"I see nothing. Nothing!" Knuckles said in a frightened tone, shifting his body left and right as he then quickly ran away from the two, hoping to forget what he just saw.

Mighty quickly got off of Honey with his face still red on what happen just now, "Jeez, I wonder what got Knuckles in such a hurry. He could have just say hi to us at least." Honey said, dusting off the dirt off her red dress.

"Yeah." Mighty said, rubbing the back of his head, looking at the direction Knuckles took.

"Mighty? Why did you pounce on me and told me to stay quiet just now and I want the truth? First you're acting all nicely towards me and then become frightened in fear the next?" Honey shot a glare to the armadillo. Mighty hesitated, for he struggling with himself to tell the truth.

Mighty kept quiet to himself as he looked away from the yellow cat, still struggling with himself and sweating like a waterfall.

"Please Mighty, I want to know why you're acting like this. I want to help if it's a problem you're dealing with." Honey said, walking towards the armadillo with a concern face.

"If it's something really bad, I want to be there for you to help you get through it. I just hate the thought of something really bad happening to you." Honey said, reaching out for Mighty, making things even harder for him.

The armadillo remain silent causing Honey to frown sadly as she looked at the ground, for Mighty did not want to make eye contact with her.

Honey put her hand down and stopped walking towards the armadillo, realizing what the problem is that the armadillo is dealing.

"The problem is me, isn't it?" Honey said, feeling her heart get broken a bit as she spoke up and the sunflower tug in her hair fell off to the ground.

Mighty looked up to see the sad kitten as she kept her eyes glue to the floor, seeing that Mighty didn't want to make eye contact.

"I'm the one making you act like this, aren't I?" Honey said, getting a bit choked up in her words to speak properly.

"Look Mighty, if it's get ya to feel better. I'll just go back home and leave you alone. I'm just some dumb cat, who only loves to fight a lot after all. There's nothing really interesting or special about me and you shouldn't be around me if I'm keeping you down. I only ask that we could still be friends after this." Honey said, rubbing her left arm as she spoke.

After Honey finish talking, she turned and began to walk away from the armadillo, leaving him alone. For a split second, Mighty saw a teardrop coming from one of Honey's eyes as it just glisten with the wind. Mighty wanted to punch himself for not wanting to answer back to the yellow cat, feeling nothing but regret.

Mighty took a stand and convince himself to tell the truth to the yellow cat, not matter what the result may come out of it, whether it be a good or bad one. All he wants and cares at the moment is to see Honey smile once again and not shed another tear from her eyes.

"Honey! Please wait!" Mighty called for the cat, making her stop dead in her tracks, but still had her back turn from the armadillo.

"Honey, please hear me out." Mighty said, as he picked the sunflower that fell to the ground from Honey's hair. Mighty ran towards the yellow cat, ready to spill the beans to her.

"You're not the problem." Mighty spoke up. Honey slowly turned and faced the armadillo.

"I'm…not." Honey said, as the two made eye contact once again.

"No." Mighty said softly, as he kept walking towards Honey.

"You were never the problem to begin with." Mighty telling Honey.

"In matter of fact. I'm the problem." Mighty said, shamefully.

"Really?" Honey a bit surprise from the answer.

"Yes, I'm was having a hard time telling you the real truths all day and because of that it lead me hurting your feelings." Mighty said, gently putting his hands on Honey's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

"Real truths, like what?" Honey getting curious.

"For starters, this hangout of ours was something I never wanted to happen in the first place." Mighty confessed.

"But that letter you made me?" Honey reminding the armadillo of the letter he made for her.

"I didn't make that letter. Vector and the rest of Team Chaotix made that letter so they get us to spend the day with each other for Valentine's day." Mighty confessing some more.

"Really? Today's Valentine's day? I forgot that Valentine's day is today." Honey admitting.

"That would explain the heart decorations that we saw all over Station Square earlier and why Sonic is with Tiara today." Honey thinking back. "So, today you were just forced to spend the day with me and pretend to have fun with the things we did together."

"No Honey, I wasn't pretending at all. I was enjoying every single moment we had together. Every laugh and smile we had together was all true. You have my word. It was probably the most fun I had in my whole life and there's nothing that I can't compare it to." Mighty said.

Honey began to smile again hearing Mighty's words, giving the armadillo a warm happy feeling in his stomach seeing the yellow cat smile.

"I even like how you beat up Team Cha-er I mean those deadly ninjas back there." Mighty said, wanting to keep the truth about Team Chaotix being the fake ninjas Honey beat.

"I like the way you fight, even though I'm not one for fighting myself." Mighty confessed.

Honey blushed, "Really? You….like the way I fight?" Honey's face a bit red hearing Mighty's words.

"Yeah, whenever I see you and Tiara having your sparring match with each other, I'm always rooting for you from beginning to end." Mighty telling the truth, "But Honey, the real reason I didn't want this day to happen is because of Sonic."

"Sonic? What about my brother?" Honey confused by the answer.

"He's the main reason I've been acting strangely around you today. Remember what I said about how Sonic feels about you dating somebody?" Mighty reminding the cat.

"Yeah?" Honey responded back.

"He won't take me too kindly if he saw me with you today on Valentine's day." Mighty said.

"Oh come on, what's the worse that Sonic could really do to you if he saw you with me today?" Honey rolled her eyes.

"He'll do this to me." Mighty said, as he got close to the cat and whisper in her ear.

Honey shiver and felt a cold chill go through her spine from what the armadillo told her, "Woah, he'll really do that to you?" Honey said, frighten for the armadillo.

"Yeah, so that's why Vector and the gang we're keeping an eye out for Sonic if he was near by. That's why we rushed out of the milkshake shop and I pounced you behind the bush because Sonic was coming our way." Mighty said, feeling relief as he got every truth out to Honey.

"That's about it Honey, that's every truth I've been keeping away from you. No more lies from here on out." Mighty said, taking a deep breath.

The two did nothing but stood quiet after Mighty told the truth to Honey, creating a awkward silence around them. Mighty then looked at the sunflower in his hands and looked at the yellow feline.

"Honey, I want you to take back what just said about yourself earlier." Mighty spoke.

"Take back what?" Honey said.

"Calling yourself not interesting or special because that's not true at all." Mighty smiling at the feline cat.

"Honey, I think you're the most coolest and hypest girl I ever met. There will never be another girl like you in this lifetime or the next one." Mighty said, making the yellow feline blush at his words, for no one has spoken to her like that and her heart was beating at a fast rate just wanting to burst out of her chest.

"Wow, no one ever said I was hype before, not even my brother Sonic." Honey said, shyly shifting her eyes up and down as she looked at the armadillo.

Mighty inches close to Honey and placed the sunflower on her hair and gave her a caring smile, "Well, now they have." Mighty as he finished adjusting the sunflower back into Honey's black hair.

"By the way, I was missing how that sunflower looked great on ya." Mighty gave a wink to the yellow cat. Honey blushed some more, as she felt the sunflower tug back in her hair again.

"T-Thanks." Honey was able to make out as she spoke. The yellow cat then hugged the armadillo and he hugged back. The hug was much more different than Honey's goodbye that she gives to her friends, for this hug was giving him a more happy feeling.

But when Honey's smile came back, Mighty didn't feel half as horrible, she gave him a heart attack just because she looked so adorable. For a few seconds, Mighty even heard Honey purring, as they hugged knowing for sure the yellow feline is happy.

The two stopped hugging and Mighty looked at the yellow cat as he rubbed the back of his head wanting to ask her something, "Honey, if you like. We can still spend Valentine's Day together, if you're up for it? I don't care if Sonic spots us and it might cause my life. Just as long I'm with you, nothing else matters to me." Mighty shyly looking away as he asked the cat.

Honey gasp and had a big happy smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling in joy, "Heck yeah! I want to spend Valentine's day with you! I have to be the dumbest girl not to!" Honey said. "Also Mighty, don't worry about Sonic, I'll also keep a lookout for him. I want you alive around me after all."

"Thanks, Honey." Mighty said, as he sweat drop at Honey's remark at the end of her sentence, causing her to giggle as they continued their Valentine's Day date.

"This is gonna be the hypest Valentine's Day ever!" Both Mighty and Honey said, simultaneously.

The two laughed and began walking together, smelling something fresh between them and it wasn't the sunflower that Honey was wearing.

Vector and the rest of the gang were watching the two from afar as they smiled for their armadillo friend and his moment with Honey. Their faces and bodies were still bruised up that Honey caused to them, except Charmy himself. Charmy started sniffing and then burst out crying watching Mighty and Honey, as he hugged a actually jar of honey while doing so.

"Oh jar of honey. Promise me that you'll never leave me!" Charmy cried, as he open the lid of the jar and scoop up some honey into his mouth while crying at the same time. Vector looked at his gang.

"See? was I right or was right about them?" Vector asked, with a boosting smile.

"I guess." Espio said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, now Mighty could be more happy in his life now that he has Honey." Ray said, happy for his armadillo friend.

"Like I said before, Mighty hates it when we're right about something. He even said it himself." Stated Vector.

"So what do we do now?" Espio asked.

"We continue to help Mighty. After all, Sonic is still out there having his date with Tiara, we gotta make sure he doesn't spot him and Honey together." Vector said, as he followed the armadillo and cat.

"We're gonna make sure that Mighty gives Honey, a "Mighty" Valentine." Vector said, causing everyone to facepalm at his horrible pun.

"How long have you been saving that?" Espio asked.

"Since the very beginning, my friends." Vector said, chuckling at his friends and smiled happily when he realize something, making him and the gang stop walking.

"Hey! Think about it you guys. This operation didn't just bring Honey and Mighty together, but it also brought us closer in our friendship together for Valentine's Day." Vector said, cheering his friends.

"Yeah you right." Ray smiled at the thought.

"It was pretty fun today." Charmy flying happily.

"Wow Vector, I never thought of it that way." Espio smiled at his boss.

"Happy Valentine's Day you guys! You're the best team a crocodile could ever asked for! Even if it might cause your sanity to slip away!" Vector said, spreading his arms for a group hug.

Everyone gather together in a group hug, "Happy Valentine's day!" Everyone else said, as they laughed and continued to follow the cat and armadillo.

Throughout the rest of day, Mighty and Honey spend whole day together from day to night. They went on a small boat ride for two on a lake filled with fishes, lively plants, and the beautiful reflection of the moon that they can see on the lake itself. There were times Honey wanted to catch a few fishes for her to eat, but the armadillo stopped her from doing so and caused them to do happy slaps to one another.

They went to the movies, but not to watch a romantic film because it was Valentine's day. Instead they watched a horror film and laughed at the cliche moments that a horror film has that they both knew that were going to happen by listing them. Everyone in theater that was watching were frighten except those two as they just laughed their butts off.

The armadillo and yellow cat went to the arcade to play with each other or to beat each other's high scores. Playing arcade games like Virtua Fighter, Golden Axe, Hatsune Miku: Project Arcade, House of the Dead, Crazy Taxi, and Altered Beast. They were having so much fun that wasted all their quarters, but it didn't matter to them as just laughed it off and ate a small pizza and ice cream together that they used their leftover money with.

They went to a public party in Station Square where the two dance together alongside thousands of other couples that were there. They pulled out the most unique moves that made them stand out from the crowd.

The last thing they did together is watch a firework show for Valentine's Day at a hill top. They watched as most of the fireworks made hearts shapes and many other creative shapes that the two had to use their imagination for. They even had their heads lean on each other throughout the whole show at the night sky.

Soon the day was coming to an end, Mighty was walking Honey back home making sure she gets there safe. Honey would normally not allow anyone walk her home, since she can take care of herself, but she only let Mighty do this just so he can stick around her a bit longer before their day together ends.

"Well, I'm home." Honey said, looking at the front view of her house.

"Yeah." Mighty said, looking at Honey's home as well, feeling a bit sad that their time together has to come to an end.

Honey turned looked up to the armadillo and smiled, "Mighty, thanks for hanging out with me today. I really loved our time together." Honey said, twisting her shoes on the ground as she gave a shy look at the armadillo.

"Me too, Honey. Me too." Mighty smiled back.

"Unfortunately, the fun has to stop eventually." Honey said, also disappointed with her head down.

Mighty put his hand on Honey's chin and lifted her head a bit to meet eye to eye with her, "Hey, we still have tomorrow don't we? And the other tomorrows after it." he said, giving a wink, trying to cheer her up.

Honey smiled hearing this, "Yeah, you're right." Honey said, as she and Mighty laughed.

"Sleep well, Honey." Mighty said to the yellow cat.

"I will, thanks." The yellow feline thanking the armadillo.

Before Honey could make a step forward to her house, she lean close to the armadillo and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, taking him by surprise and made his face redder than his red armadillo shell.

"I'll see ya around, okay?" Honey said, also blushing herself as she looked at Mighty and walked away to her house.

"Y-Yeah s-sure, I'll see ya around Honey." Mighty stutter a bit, watching the yellow cat make her way home safely. Mighty was still blushing, slowly moving his hand to his cheek where Honey kissed him and began to walk back home himself, feeling nothing but felicity in his body.

As Mighty was walking under the dark sky of the night, he took a glance at the shiny stars above him, still having his hand where Honey kissed him. On that night, Mighty asked the stars up above one question. Just one question that he might know himself that's true when he thought about Honey, but wanted to be sure just in case.

"Tell me why the stars in the sky are the same kind of stars that I see in your eyes?" He told himself.

Let's just say, the stars themselves were shining brightly that day for him.

The End.


End file.
